Crystal White! 'The New Girl'
by meganILwaterlooroad2013
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries but sure. Crystal White the new girl, falls for Barry, barry fights jack but he gets weak and jack wins she goes to jack cheats with connor and Barry still takes her back at the end :) enjoy! Characters - Barry, Dynasty, Kacey, Crystal, Jack etc.


Chapter One.

New Romance.

**Authors note-**** Background information Crystal is an only child, mother commited sucide and her dad has been sectioned under mentally unfit. She smokes and has went towards a bad side of herself (She is a sort of bad girl) and not long into her first day she has her eyes on the schools bad boy.** **It is the first day of term and I can't wait to join. I am year 12 and I have been placed in the PRU because of my behavour. My name is Crystal, I haven't had the best luck with first impressions on the pupils so hopefully this time will be good. I got put into the school house at a late time last night and didn't have the opertunity to meet anyone, I have came all the way up from liverpool on my own.**

I arrived at school this morning at 8:40a.m (I was busy unpacking). Mrs Budgen walked her to Mr Byrnes office and said good luck on your first day.

I went in and saw a woman sitting at her desk. She asked me was I Crystal White and said that Mr Bynre will be with you in a minute so just take a seat. When he came out and welcomed me we went into his office for the first day talk. I was polite so I could stay but I won't be staying this way for long. "So Crystal I will bring you to your class, your in the PRU so we can keep track of your progress the now." Mr Byrne said. "That's okay it should still be good." I replied back. We walked down the corridoor to the PRU. I had to wait on my teacher Miss Boston. A boy asked me was I lost, I said em why is it any of your business. He said hello I'm Barry Barry and not many people in this school have the guts to answer me like that. I turned around and there stood this gorgous guy with this grin on his face, I gave him a smirk and he just smiled back. I replied to him - Hi I'm Crystal White and I'm not afraid of you (with a cheeky smirk). "Your alright." he said. "So are you, I suppose!" I quickly replied, But before our conversation could continue Miss Boston came up the stairs and she put the code in and told us to go and take a seat. "Crystal sit with me, my sister isn't here anymore so you can join me." Barry said. I said fine before he begged me.

Miss Boston was trying to start a lesson but Barry and I was having none of it and we were carrying on and throwing paper across the room and just being giddy. we got sent to the cooler and that's when Barry attempted to make a move while the teacher on duty went to the staffroom for 5 minutes. "Hey Crystal want to come to mi-"Barry tried to say. "I would like that." I cut in and replied with. we moved a desk closer to be side by side and we reckoned the teacher would be gone for ages so he pulled me in a started to kiss me. We were kissing for about 10 minutes then we heard a teacher coming up the hall so I pulled away and moved the desk infront of him and during our punnishment we passed little notes to each other. Then at 10:30a.m we were aloud out for our break and Barry took me to his special spot where Kacey and him used to play football until their family thing came up. I sat on his knee and we started to snog. I think his little sister was round spying or something because this girl,Dynasty, came up to me while Barry was in the toilets and told me to back of because their family was having enough trouble and when I told Barry he started yelling at her because of the fact she was going out with Kevin and that she wasn't even in our house to care or know what was going on.

I met this fella called jack and he seemed nice. He told me Mr Byrne asked him to meet me and that he was asked to show me about. He took me up to the maths department and he started making small talk with me asking was I in a relationship, what class was I in and who had I met yet. I said I wan't in a relationship (me and Barry have only met, this isn't cheating), that I had been placed in the PRU and that i know who Dynasty is and I know Barry. Jack warned me to stay away from Barry and he asked me would I go on a date with him tomorrow afternoon at 7:30p.m and i said yeah. I didn't know weither I should tell Barry or not because we aren't properly going out or nothing we haven't went offical yet so that was why I said yes. I also didn't really know either so this would be a great way to meet people.

**There is my first Chapter hope you like it please review and enjoy I hope this will go toward loads more chapters xoxo**

**P.S I don't own anything bar Crystal.**

**Thank-you for reading.**


End file.
